Beyond Death?
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Sakura always wondered what was beyond death and she got her answer and a dreamy looking Shinigami just saved her life? Bleach/Naruto crossover. Kind of a HitsuSaku. Hitsugya and Sakura


**Summery: **Sakura always wondered what was beyond death and she got her answer and a dreamy looking Shinigami just saved her life. Bleach/Naruto crossover. Sight HitsuSaku

**Beyond Death?**

Sakura sighed as she looked out her window to see the sky. She has always wonder what was beyond death but she never got an answer. She did research after research since she was 5 an she never got an answer. Now She is 13. She was looking tough Tsunade's things cleaning and organizing things it was when she came across a scroll.

It had a big sign on it saying **FORBIDING** But Sakura just shrugged it off and took a peek inside it. At the edge of the scroll it said beyond death. That got Sakura's interest. She opened it all the way and read it.

_Beyond Death_

_Beyond Death is when your body has died and your soul splits away from your body. You will have a chin on your chest and you will get attacked by a white masked monster called a hollow if you don't get sent to Soul Society by a Shinigami. You might get turned into a Hallow if no Shinigami sends you to Soul Society and you will e a enemy of Shingami's. They purify Hollows and they get sent to Soul Society. When you go to Soul Society, you can be become a Shinigami if you go to the Academy. Or you can be a commoner. That is the way it is. I have no more information about this an I hope that it will go on and have the knowledge I got of this._

_- by unknown_

Sakura's eyes widened.. She rolled up the scroll and up it back where is got it. _'That's what beyond death? _Sakura sighed. _I have to meet a Shinigami. No matter what!_

Sakura left the Hokage's tower and was looking around. She began to see people that don't belong to this village. _who are they? And why don't other people see them?_ Sakura began looking around the village._ they have chain_s _on their chest. That means there're sprits._ Sakura just realized something her eyes were wide. _If no one can see them does that mean whoever looks inside that scroll, you will get the power to see what cannot be seen?!_

"Great…now I can see dead people." Sakura mumbled.

**ROAR!! **

Sakura stopped moving. _What the hell is that thing! Wait a minute…white masked monster…a-a Hollow?_

Other people couldn't see the monster and it push someone away. Leaving blood everywhere in one spot.

Sakura's eyes widen _No way I can fight that thing! The only thing that can defeat it is…a Shinigami. _The Hollow stood in front of her.

**AHHH. A TEASTY SOUL! YOU SMELL GOOD!**

Sakura's eyes widen "L-leave me alone!" She yelled.

**SO YOU CAN SEE ME? THAT MIGHT MEAN YOUR EVEN TEASTIER THEN I THOUGHT!!**

Sakura closed her eyes for the impacted but it never came. She opened her eyes. Sakura saw a white haired boy about her age. He was an inch taller then her. He had a black Kimono with a white haori. He slashed the Hollow with his sword and looked at Sakura to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I am."

"I'm still surprised that you can see me. Only the Hokage of this village has that power."

Sakura looked at him with curious eyes and asked "Are you a Shinigami?" His eyes widened. "H-How did you know about Shinigamis?!"

Sakura smirked. "So you are one."

"Yeah, I am and how did you know?" He asked.

"Oh, can't tell you…but can you tell me about Soul Society?" His eyes got even wider.

"How do you know about that too!" He demanded.

Sakura frowned. "I was always interested on what lied beyond death and I just want to know!" he frowned. "Sorry but I can't tell you. You have to wait until you die."

Sakura stick her tongue at him. "Stingy!"

"Stop acting like a child."

"Whatever, your about the same age as me, so stop growing up so fast."

"Urusai! I'm not going to take this!" He grumpily said and walked away. "Wait!" He turned around "What?" Sakura smiled at him which, surprised him with her change in mood.

"What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou." He answered. This is what surprised him even more. She disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. "Arigotou. And this is what you get for saving me." She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed in surprised.

"Uh, um…yeah. What's your name?" Toshirou asked the pink haired girl.

"Haruno Sakura." her smile widen. They just stared into each other's eyes until they snapped out of it by another Hollow called out.

"Well, see you again, Haruno." He said and ran towards the duration the hallow was at.

Sakura blushed when she thought about him again. She just shook her head and kept walking. _I really hope I get to see you again, Hitsugaya-kun._

* * *

 I love HitsuSaku so much but there ain't any that I have already read! That is why I'm making these HitsuSaku Fanfics!

Hitsugaya- Your're going to make another HitsuSaku Oneshot airn't you?

Yep! But I wish that you and Sakura would get married. TT.TT

Hitsugaya- (Sweatdrop.) uh, please don't make a story of me getting married to Sakura...

No...I'm not. though it is a good idea. I only like making stories about Sakura if she is still a kid or if she is 12 or 13. Thats my kind of stories.

Hitsugaya- ( Sigh ) Thank god.

Hope you like the Oneshot!

**Review and you get ...uh... cupcakes!** 

Oh and I forgot to say ... If you have any ideas for a HitsuSaku Oneshot just tell me, I'll try to mak it.

Hitsugaya- More HitsuSaku fans...great just great.


End file.
